2013
]] '']] ]] ]] Theatrical releases *January 18 - ''Monsters, Inc. 3D *March 8 - Oz: The Great and Powerful *May 3 -'' Iron Man 3'' *May 31 - Lone Ranger *June 17 - Aladdin 3D *June 21 - Monsters University *July 26 - Phineas and Ferb *September 13 - The Little Mermaid 3D *November 15 - Thor 2 *November 27 - Frozen Television *Winter - Sofia the First will premiere on Disney Junior. *Unknown - Oki’s Oasis will premiere on Disney Junior. *Summer - Teen Beach Musical will premiere on Disney Channel. *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD. *Unknown - A movie based of the TV series Jessie will premiere on Disney Channel. Home Videos *Spring - Aladdin: Diamond Edition *September - The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition (3D, Blu-ray, DVD ) Theme parks *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland will celebrate its 30th anniversary *Spring - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue will open in Tokyo Disneyland. *October - Mystic Point will open in Hong Kong Disneyland. *Avatar Land in Disney's Animal Kingdom will start construction. Video releases *Spring - Planes *Spring - Aladdin: Diamond Edition Video games *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (possibly) Books NOTE: Release dates subject to change. *January 8 - Alice in Wonderland, Bambi's Hide and Seek, Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Doc McStuffins: A Knight in Sticky Armor, Doc McStuffins: Run Down Race Car, Disney Fairies: In a Blink, Disney Fairies: A Space Between, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: A Noisy Treasure, Planes Junior Novelization, A Princess Easter, Jasmine: The Jewel Orchard, Mulan, Phineas and Ferb: Destination: Amazon!, Wreck-It Ralph: Candy Karts, Peter Pan, Peter Pan Read-Along Storybook and CD '', and ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Pirate Games *January 10 - Club Penguin: Agent Rookie's Secret Mission *January 15 - Disney Princess Read-Along Storybook and CD, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Top O'The Clubhouse, Phineas and Ferb: The Sky's the Limit! *January 22 - Art of Oz: The Great and Powerful, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Oz (Film) Junior Novel *January 29 - Shake It Up!: Step by Step *Feburary 5 - Disney 5-Minute Fairy Tales and Disney It's A Small World: Around-the-World Safari *Feburary 12 - Disney Princess: P is for Princess, Phineas and Ferb: Boogie Down *Feburary 19 - Cars: Take-Along Tales, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Tales: Classic Stories '', ''Spider-Man's Greatest Battles '', and ''Avengers's Greatest Battles *Feburary 26 - The Disney Difference *March 1 - Aladdin - Wishes Can Come True and Aladdin: Moonlight Ride *March 5 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates Read-Along Storybook and CD, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Save Me, Smee!, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Key to Skull Rock *March 12 - Minnie's Bow-Toons: Blooming Bows *March 19 -''Iron Man's Greatest Battles'' and Disney Buddies: Meet the Buddies *March 26 - How to Act Like a Kid *April 9 - Tiara Time 2013